Vocademy Romance
by reinnyday21
Summary: Miku-chan, an ordinary students which has a secret,has affections to Kaito...but when Len Kagamine (Rin's bro) introduces himself to the girl..Will Her affections to Kaito will be the same..Or will it change for Len? MikuxLen
1. Life in Vocademy

_**Miku Hatsune**_, our protagonist, is going to Voca Academy. She has her own friends and enemies and to top it all off, she has everything...everything except for a boyfriend which she really hoped for this school year…

"Lucky Luka….She has Gakupo….And Rin's also lucky who has her own admirer….How about me? I don't have my own boyfriend..." the teal-haired girl said…Then somehow, someone ran and hugged her!

"Miku-chan, ohayou! You're almost late ne~" a blur-haired guy who is known to her as her best friend shouted at her face while her faced blushed in a shade of pink.

"Ah _**Kaito-kun**_…ohayou…you don't have to shout at me…It's so rude to yell at somebody while it's still morning..." she replied as she took a long yawn…

'God, why is Kiyoteru-sensei so boring?' she told herself while Kiyoteru-sensei talked about algebra…Miku then looked out of the window, remembering her major problem…Then a wild idea appears...what if she is going to confess to Kaito-kun her affections to him? 'Ugh! No way Miku Hatsune's going to confess to her long-time best friend! Not with these lips mister...' she told herself... 'But then…maybe it's the best way to know his feelings for me…' she proceeded..."Ugh! This is no good!" she yelled from the top of her lungs…Kiyoteru-sensei got his rolled newspaper and hit Miku's head soundly. "Sensei that hurts! Why'd you do that for?" The teacher then got his aura…a very demonic aura. "Miss Hatsune, if you're just going to shout in my class you better go out of this classroom!" he shouted at her ear…"yes sensei...Gomen ne~" she said as the whole class gave and awe. Then she seated and listened to the lesson.

"Miku-chan, what happened in there a while ago?" a curious Kaito asked her (secret) princess about the unexpected event. Scratching her head, Miku then answered "oh that? I thought the formula was so hard I thought that it's no good even if I study and focus on it, "Kaito then pats her head." Let me tutor you then in your house tomorrow. Would it be okay for your brother Mikuo?" he asked, and she nods her head "it'll be okay. We're just going to study right? Unless we're going to do something 'unbelievable', that would make his head explode right?" she robotically laughed, giving her laughter a scary tone. Kaito's face then becomes stiff, but still he answered "R-right. See you tomorrow then at the park okay? Sayonara Miku-chan~!" with that sentence he ran away like crazy. 'What did I do now this time?' Miku questioned herself.


	2. Meeting Rin's twin? like hell!

"Miku-chan, dinner's ready~!" Mikuo's powerful but sweet voice charmed Miku's ears. She rushed down and saw the food! Boiled leek, stirred leek and beef, rice with tiny bits of leek. Leek-flavored ice cream is their dessert~!

"Nee-sama how did you made this wonderful menu?" Miku asked his older brother. "How dare you question my cooking skills?!" Mikuo dramatically replied. Miku rolled her eyes. "It's because every night I'm the one who always makes dinner. It kinda makes me wonder why you cooked the dinner for tonight," she explained while biting a piece of chopped leek. "Really? It's because Rin's coming here with his twin brother…I thought they might like leek," he told her. Miku choked her leek water (I wonder what the taste is). "What?! Rin has a twin brother?! But-"just then her voice was cut by a knock on the door. Mikuo excitedly stood up like a post and went to the door.

Miku was so afraid to be seen by Rin's bro. so she went upstairs and combed her hair and changed her clothes. When she went down, Mikuo and Rin were there…and a pretty blond boy who's standing beside Rin! She nearly fainted but got the confidence to smile. "Miku-chan~! This is my twin brother, Len. He studied in Nagoya, that's why you never saw him nor meet him before~" Rin joyfully introduced her twin. "Oh. S-so y-you're Rin's t-twin b-brother? N-nice t-to m-meet y-you," Miku said shakily. She hates herself whenever she shakes. She means, shake like crazy in front of this gorgeous guy? Like hell! But then he smiled to our heroine. Smiled at her! A miracle! "So she's Miku Hatsune? The famous girl you've been talking about? She's kinda pretty," Len told Miku. She then gave a blush. "I almost forgot my manners. I'm Len Kagamine, Rin's twin brother. I'm going to VocaAcademy to study and help my fellow future classmates. I hope we can be friends Miku-san. Would you mind if I called you Miku-chan?" he asked mildly. She felt herself getting weak on the knees. 'Friends? You mean my future boyfriend. Oh what am I thinking? I was supposed to be Kaito's future wife, not Len's future wife' she told herself. "Um…Miku-san, are you okay?" he asked Miku. She then woke up in reality and nodded "yes… And I won't mind if you call me Miku-chan, Len-kun" she laughed sweetly while Mikuo smirked at her, Rin giving her an I-know-what-you're-up-to look and Len smiling at her. Mikuo then got the floor and said dramatically "Let's eat~! I hope you like leeks! We love leeks!". "Oh I do like vegetables! Let eat Miku-chan, Rin-chan~" he said while blinking at our protagonist.


	3. A Dinner With the Twins

The night with the twins seemed like forever for Miku. Seating across a hot blondie can make her melt.

"Can you please excuse me? I have to go to the bathroom. I think I ate too much leeks for tonight," Rin said, feeling a little sick and turning green as Miku pointed the direction. She ran like mad while her hands aimed the door knob. Len wiped his face and drank water.

"So, how did you manage to live without a parent?" he asked Mikuo politely, unknowing Mikuo might cry while answering the question. Miku then quickly respond.

"It was kinda hard for us because living without any parents is harsh and breaks me into millions of pieces. But we lived every single day without a parental it kinda feels okay for us two," she said, letting a tear flow down her pink cheeks. Len got his hanky and wiped her precious eyes like it was the most expensive diamond.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. My sister told me that you two lived so happily without any parent guiding you. Truly I'm sorry Miku-chan, Mikuo-sempai," he responded quickly. Then the doorknob of the bathroom door clicked, and Rin entered the scene.

"What the- what happened here Miku-chan? Brother…did you asked them?" she calmly said as she looked at her twin suspiciously. Len widened his eyes.

"Y-yes sister. I was so concerned about them I just wanted to ask them. But I did say sorry after that," he quickly said. Len got up and spoke.

"It's already late. We need to go home now. I'm still sorry about my question earlier, but we had fun. Sayonara Mikuo-sempai, Miku-chan," he said. Waving their right hands, they went to their apartment's direction. Mikuo gave a smirk.

"So you like Len? Aw~! What can I expect from a growing sister like you…let me see your situation, love at first sight?" Miku punched his bro's head soundly.

"Idiot! I like Len as a Fur-rend-a! Don't think me and Len are going to be a pair in the future!" Miku shouted as she held Mikuo's right ear.

"Litter sister that hurts! Ouch!" he cried in pain. Miku laughed evilly.

"That's what you get for thinking different things!" she shouted and went inside her room.


	4. Just A Typical Hottie

**Me: yay~! a chapter about Len and Miku's affections to each other! yipee!**

**Kaito: ****this is so illegal. Pairing Miku and Len, right Rin?**

**Rin: whatever Kaito...Let the author handle these things okay?**

**Kaito: but this is against my will! I was supposed to be-**

**Me: let me handle Kaito first. Len, disclaimer please~**

**Len: Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloids..but I wish she does..**

**Kaito:Shut up Len! nobody cares about your opinion!**

* * *

"The wind seems to be in a lively mood nee Rin-chan?" Miku told her BFF while walking down the streets with Len. Somehow, she's amazed at herself because she talked calmly in front of her new crush A.K.A. her future boyfriend. Len was busy eating a fresh piece of banana when she noticed Miku blushing madly.

Len was then speechless! He was captivated by the girl. 'Len chill out, chill out. You can do this,' he whispered to himself. Just after a few minutes they spotted a blue-haired guy running towards his ohime-sama's (princess) direction!

"Miku-chan! Ohayou~! How's the night atmosphere last night my pretty leek-lover?" Kaito sweetly said as he hugged Miku. She gave a blush out of nowhere. Len's hand itched for a punch.

'This demon sounds like trouble,' Len whispered to himself as he saw the unruly moment.

Like an ordinary day, the whole class did their everyday routine: chatting over here, practicing vocalization over there and noise everywhere.

"So Len, why'd you transfer here in Vocademy?" Miku chatted Len. Len's heart somehow pounded loudly. He grabbed his chest and looked at her precious one.

"I transferred here to master my vocalization and to meet new friends," he answered her.

"Oh…I see…Good luck with that," she unhappily replied. Len noticed her face, but turned into the other direction.

"So um, you can join my club, Vocaloids, if you want to. We always travel and join competitions. So you want to join us?" Miku asked, hoping for a positive answer. Len gave his wide but warm beaming smile.

"Sure, I would like to join the club, as long as you're in it!" he replied. Miku pretended that she had to sneeze so she covered her face. Fact is, she blushed furiously she covered her face so that Len won't see her pink face. Her heart can be easily stolen you know?

Kiyoteru-sensei entered the classroom. He tapped his desk so loud it must have been heard of the principal.

"Okay class, settle down. We have a new student here. Mr. Kagamine, please come to the board and introduce who you are to the front of the class," he pointed at Len. Len bravely stood up and went to the board.

"Hi. I'm Kagamine Len, Rin's twin brother. I am very pleased to meet you all. I hope we can be very good friends nee~?" he cutely said. Girls fainted and the boys almost lost their temper when he spoke up.

"Miku's already a close friend of mine, right Miku-chan~?" he added. Of course, the girls envied Miku and the boys envied Len, especially Kaito who can be noticed first because he's releasing smoke from his ears.

* * *

**Me: that's it for today..hope you like it! please don't forget to review~!**

**Len: oh dear Reinnyday, thank you for giving me a chance to be paired to Miku**

**Miku:yes dear fanfic maker! thanks so much~!**

**Kaito: T^T please kill me now~**

**Me:let me have the opportunity then~**

**Kaito: Noooo! not now! not you!**


	5. Declaration of War

The bell rings. Students pack up their school stuffs and teachers leave the students. Just then, it was lunch time. Miku invited Len to eat with her at the rooftop.

"So what do have for lunch Len-kun?" Miku asked her dream boy, chopsticks on hand. Len opened his lunchbox. And he was surprised!

"Shrimp tempura. Potato balls. Rice. You?" he asked back. Taking a bite, Len looked at Miku's lunch box, and he looked disgusted.

"Pork tonkatsu… And boiled leeks again?! You really do love leeks don't you?" Len said sweetly but bugging Miku. Miku laughed softly.

"Of course! I love leeks! Any kinds of dishes with leeks! Even leek water!" she proudly answered. Len laughed so hard the building shook!

"What are you? A spokesperson of leek-lovers? Miku, you have to try different kinds of food. Maybe you might love them also~!" He told her while munching a potato ball. Miku smirked.

"Looks who's talking BANANA-LOVER!" she teased Len. Len then held Miku's irresistible cheeks. She blushed and furiously.

"You…You look cute when you wear our uniform…" Len told her. Miku's eyes widened.

'Did he just called me cute? Oh my God! I'm so lucky right now! Thank you Lord! I love you' she said in her mind. She got up and fixed her lunch box.

"Len, I have to go for a minute. Gakupo needs me. He's asking me things about Luka, his girlfriend. I should go. But I'll be back. Bye," she then ran after the last word. Len felt happy. He saw Miku blush! Then he heard footstep at the staircase.

"M-Miku?" Len whispered to himself. But he was wrong. He saw Kaito.

"Well, you're Len Kagamine right? And I've heard you grew too close to my Miku-chan. And I've got one thing to say. Stay away from Miku-chan," he told the blonde guy. Len flinched at his words, but he got his tongue back.

"You're Miku-chan? So you two are in a relationship?" he asked coolly. Kaito was silent for a moment.

"No…But she'll be mine within this year. I know she'll be mine. We've been best friends since grade 4, and you have no chance of getting her heart from me…" he said proudly. Len just laughed sarcastically.

"You think I'm going to believe such gibberish? Please Kaito, why should I lose to a guy like you who looks like a playboy?" he asked the blue-haired guy. Kaito smiled evilly.

"Cause I know Miku more than you do idiot! You only spent one night and one day with her. And so I still have the advantage," he walked beside Len and told him. Len got goose bumps.

'Oh that's right. Kaito is Miku's BFF, so that means they have spent a lot of time together,' he told himself. But he still got the confidence that Miku will be his. He stretched his arm towards Kaito.

"How about this…If one of us becomes Miku-chan's boyfriend, the loser will stay away from the winner…Deal?" he explained. Kaito grabbed his hand.

"Deal…see you then, loser!" Kaito ran like the wind, using the other staircase. Len then refreshes himself by eating a banana.

"Len~! I'm back~! Missed me?" Miku asked Len with a joke. He got her hands and took her downstairs.

"Miku…Of course I did~!" Miku blushed again as he followed Len's direction.

'Someday…you'll be mine Miku…someday' he told himself as they went to their classroom.


	6. One's Confused Feelings

**Me: took me 20 minutes to create this...Please forgive me if I'm using the word leek.. its should be spring onion..as B.A.G-GOMEZ told me..**

**Miku: its okay! as long as I'm paired up to Len, everything is absolutely fine!**

**Kaito: why does the world hate me so much?**

**M****e: don't worry Kaito, I'll be making a MikuxKaito fanfic soon! Len,your job please~**

**Len: Reinnyday21 still doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

"Hi Mikuo! I got you some packages from Gumi, Teto, Haku and Miki," Miku said as she placed the small boxes on the coffee table. Mikuo showed up with his teal apron.

"Are you sure? That's a lot of packages! I am such a popular kid huh Miku?" he flattered himself.

"Whatever. What's tonight's dinner?" she asked.

"Let's see…Beef curry with egg-coated leeks and for dessert? Banana split!" he said with a smile.

After dinner, Miku washed herself and went to her bed, not yet sleeping. She checked her phone, and she got 2 messages: one from Kaito and from Len.

Kaito: There will be a meeting for Vocaloids members. It will be held tomorrow in the music room after the last class.

Len: Can we walk to school together? Rin's going to be somehow late. Please Miku-chan~

Miku laughed at Len's message. She replied:

Miku: Sure, as long as you wake up early! Hehehe! Please come to my house tomorrow morning and fetch me. Night~

She then received another message from Len

Len: yes! Thank you Miku-chan! 3 Sweet dreams…286~

"286? What's the meaning of 286? Mikuo-nee-sama!" Miku shouted from the top of her lungs. She heard Mikuo running up the stairs.

"Miku! What's wrong? Is everything alright over here? Is there a cockroach?" he said while gaining his breath. Miku quickly held Mikuo's collar.

"What does 286 mean Mikuo-nee-sama?" she furiously asked her brother wondering! Mikuo fell down on the wooden floor boards!

"Ouch! I don't know! How about asking it to somebody else except me!" Mikuo replied. "And I don't care about those things!" he added as he stomped his feet getting of the teal-colored room. Miku was left in her room, looking outside the window.

'Len's so awesome but still mysterious. Oh crud, what am I talking about? Fantasizing Len? This is wrong. This is absolutely wrong! I should be thinking and talking and babbling and fantasizing Kaito, not him! My feelings are so confused right now!' she covered herself with her leek pillow as she fantasized Kaito, Len, and her feelings for the two. Stars are up above and the Milky Way can be seen clearly in the night sky. She hummed a very popular song: See You by her best friend for years, Kaito Shion. She hummed the tune until she found out that she's already asleep.


	7. They Pair Up

**Me: so um guys...Can you please do tell me if Miku and Len does make a good pair...**

**Kaito: they don't!**

**Miku and Len: we're born to be together...**

**Kaito: oh will you please just shut up and-**

**Me:whatever...BTW, thanks for the ones you reviewed! great help for me! Len~**

**Len:*sigh* Reinnyday21 STILL doesn't own Vocaloid...Santa please let her own Vocaloid...**

**Kaito:I heard that banana boy!**

* * *

"Miku-chan~! Hurry up! Len's waiting for you!" Mikuo shouted. Miku showed up while braiding her hair, and with a leek between her red li[s.

"I know Mikuo-nee-sama! But it's still too early in the morning to yell at somebody's face!" she responded. Just then, she saw a boy with blonde hair. She smiled at the sight of Len.

"Ohayou Miku-chan~ how is last night's dinner?" Len said teasingly with a broad smile. Miku blushed in the shade of peach pink.

"I-it's fine Len. Come, let's go now. Nee-sama, we'll be going now," she waved at her brother. Mikuo did the same thing to her little sis.

Minutes later, the two had so much fun they didn't noticed that they were in Vocademy. When they stepped on the building, students glared at them two. Miku shook so hard.

"L-Len, I think something's up. I'm scared," she quickly told the blondie. Then she felt a strong but firm grip on her hand. Len was holding her hand! She blushed so hard she looked like an apple!

"Miku, you should just stick to me okay? We'll be fine, I promise. Now, just hold my hand okay?" Len whispered to her ear. His breath tickled her insides.

"Sure, I'll do whatever you say, my master," she said sarcastically.

Len kept quiet for a moment. Then he spoke up.

"Master eh? You'll do whatever I say…Kiss me then," he carelessly said. Miku's eyes were like basketballs. Her whole body turned red as she blushed at Len words.

"L-Len! Are you in there? Are you even in yourself today?" she nervously asked the youngster, shaking his body. Len gave his very, very, very sweet smile.

"I was just joking Miku-chan! Don't take it seriously now!" Len laughed foolishly. Miku sighed. Maybe she does want to kiss him, but not today and not in public. She punched Len's hand heavily.

"That's what you deserve when you make a joke that can be taken by some people seriously!" she spoke after the punch. Len cried in pain. But she laughed so hard that her insides heaved and asked for air!

"Miku, let's go. We don't want to be scolded by Kiyoteru-sensei now right?" Len replied while wiping a tear. He got her hand again and walked down the hallway. Not far from the cute soon-to-be couple is a jealous Kaito. He almost squeaked in pain while he saw the (very) sweet moment.

"You'll be mine Miku-chan and you'll also regret that you spent time with him," he murmured to himself.


	8. Lunch With The Gang

"Kring!" the noisy bell shouted at everyone's ears. As usual, it's lunch time. Len and Miku are going to spend the time with their friends.

"Miku-chan~ sit here with me!" Kaito sweetly commanded Miku pleasingly. Len grabbed her arm and laughed.

"Not on my watch mister Shion. She's going to sit with me!" he dramatically pronounced the "me" part. Miku's eyes flicked while watching the fight.

"Miku-chan sits here!" the blue guy spoke up.

"Miku-chan sits here!" the blonde guy spoke up.

"Miku-chan sits here between me and Luka! Miku, come here," Rin said as she grew tired of the quarrel about Miku and where she's going to sit. Luka and Gakupo gave a sigh of relief as soon as the war ended.

"Rin-chan, you better chill," Akaito, Kaito's older brother and one of Rin's admirers, said while handing out a glass of water. The 2 boys' auras faded away when Miku sat down between her 2 best friends.

"'So Miku-chan, I heard you're already engaged-"Gakupo, Luka's boyfriend spoke up until Miku's (secret) admirers were acting weird. Kaito's mouth was left wide open and Len stood up and banged the lunch table.

"What?! Miku-chan's engaged?! She's too young to encounter those kinds of adult stuffs! Nobody told me this before!" Len demanded quickly while not letting Gakupo finish his sentence.

Luka hit him with a tuna stuff toy. "Idiot! Let Gakupo finish his sentence first!" she shouted to Len's face.

'Hey, don't shout all over his face Luka!' Miku wanted to reply, but everyone might guess her true feelings for him.

"Miku-chan plays 'Into a Marriage Proposal' where you should score a hot guy like me and make him propose to you for a couple of months. Her character is going to marry her fiancée in the 2D world," Gakupo explained to the 2 patiently. Kaito covered his mouth and Len scratched his head.

"Oh…So um…Guys, we're going to have a meeting later okay? Somebody wants to join Vocaloids," Kaito said, eyeing Len seriously. Miku's hand collapsed onto each other.

"Yes! It's Len! He wants to join! I'll give him out schedule first okay?" Miku said. The whole gang clapped. They also greeted Len a welcome-to-the-team phrase, all did, except for Kaito who's seriously jealous towards the blonde guy.

"Uh, Kaito…you're gaining a very dark aura. I can see it. Actually, we can see it," Rin told him. Kaito smiled and pretended nothing happened. He also smiles at Miku directly. And he frowned at Len.

"You're going to lose," he mumbled.


	9. The Meeting

**Me:ahh! lucky me! I made another chapter while everybody's sleeping...**

**Kaito: Everybody's sleeping? let me sing you the song of my people.. *removes earphone, loud music comes out next***

**Me: you really want to die that badly?!**

**Miku: guys chill! me and Len already made plans in the future!**

**Me: awww... that's so romantic...**

**Kaito: *cries* to end this, Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloids, and thank God she doesn't own us...**

**Miku,Rin & Len: how can you say such things?**

* * *

"Alright, alright! I, Miku Hatsune, the president of Vocaloids, would like to present our new member, Kagamine Len! Let's give him a big hand!" Miku said to the front of the gang. Everybody clapped. Of course, Kaito clapped, but unwillingly.

" So, what are you going to sing Len-kun?" Luka asked Len as a poised young lady. Len then proudly smiled.

"I'm going to sing 'Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder'. Please let me start now…

_A purple butterfly on your right shoulder_  
_We kissed_  
_In the corner of the room_  
_Iearned what it's like_  
_To have a heartrending feeling_  
_Sounds of a piano rebounded_

_Dissonace in my head_  
_Ah~_

_A purple butterfly on your right shoulder_  
_We kissed_  
_In the corner of the room_  
_Iearned what it's like_  
_To have a heartrending feeling_  
_Sounds of a piano rebounded,_  
_Dissonace in my head_

_I'm having a nightmare,_  
_Wake me up, hurry_  
_A beginning is always trivial, right?_

Len continued to sing. Miku, Rin and Luka's eyes were tearing up… Gakupo got a box of tissue and passed it to the others.

_I want die now, get rid of my regrets_  
_which one do I have more? My pleasures or my pity?_  
_help me stop myself, or I will end up mad_  
_give me a minute, knowing that I'm at ease_

_A purple butterfly, lying on your right shoulder_  
_kiss me gently in the corner of this room_  
_I'll teach you what it's like to feel pain_  
_the piano plays on and loops inside my head_

"S-such melody…I-I'm so moved Len-kun! Bravo!" Luka wiped an invisible tear. She's the drama queen, what do you expect from her? Len bowed at his audience.

"I'm impressed. He could sing it, though it's a very popular song," Kaito said truthfully. Len smiled, but the blue guy ignored it. The brilliant smile on Len's face faded. Miku then got the floor.

"Thanks so much Len-kun! We're all impressed but his skills. And so guys, as you know, we're going to have our concert in the auditorium. Please be guided with this schedule and pair-ups. Practice starts tomorrow after final class. Don't be late okay? The meeting is now adjourned. Bye!" Miku bowed at the class and hummed the song that Len just sang. Len heard it, and he blushed a tiny amount of pink. Kaito, of course, is unhappy about it.

Luka got the schedule. Gakupo and the rest sat down and listened.

"Main pairings: Luka & Gakupo, Miku & Len, Rin & Kaito," she said, nodding at the list. Kaito cried in horror.

"What the-?! Miku?! We should be paired together! Not you and Len!" he fussed like a little kid. Len laughed at him.

"I'm sorry Kaito, but Kiyoteru-sensei assigned this. Sorry," Miku apologized half-heartedly. She kinda wants to be paired with Len, but she also wants to be paired with Kaito.

She left the place with her bag, and went to the gate to wait for twins. Then the twins showed up and waved at her. They walked home together. Just then, Miku invited the two to eat at their house. Rin felt a little sick.

"Come on now guys, just for tonight!" she puppy-eyed the two."

"Rin, let's go to her house. Maybe they have a new set in their menu for their dinner tonight. And besides, I'm starving like hell!" Len told his sister.

"But brother I-" Rin said.

"No Buts! Let's go to her house and eat a lot!" Len grabbed his sister's arm and pulled it into Miku's direction.


	10. Dining With Them

**Me: made it! My new chapter while Len, Rin, Miku and Mikuo eats Miku's house.**

**Kaito: and I'm not invited! I heard Miku made her special dish for Len and Rin. but mostly Len.**

**Len: Really Miku? thank you so much~ *hugs Miku***

**Kaito: not on my watch you two!**

**Me:Why is Kaito always against you two. anyways, Rin, disclaimer please~**

**Rin: Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

Dinner waited for them. The twin's stomachs were kinda delighted to the menu. Wonder what's in it? Fried chicken, rice, miso soup and vegetable tempura. And for dessert, banana cake!

"Itadaikimasu~" Miku greeted everyone. She ate with pleasure and joy! Eating with her beloved one is pure happiness for her!

"Chill Miku imouto-san! You're chomping your food like there's no tomorrow! You might choke your food!" Mikuo told his sis. Miku heard him, and she ate slowly this time. Talk about eating slowmo eating version, literally. The twins laughed at the scene.

"Miku imouto-san~" Mikuo foolishly got up and pinched her sissy. Miku then smacked her swiftly like the wind.

"Idiot! I'm going to get something in the kitchen!" she said while getting up and walking back in the so called place. When she came back, she brought her special dish: bacon-covered leeks. Rin went crazy as she saw it.

"Miku, you didn't…" Mikuo said to her, wiping a tear. Miku hit him with a big leek.

"It's not for you, it's for them idiot! Here, have some…If you don't want to, I won't force you. Besides, you can have some banana cake I also made," Miku said, hope glistening in her eyes. Rin felt guilty about her actions earlier.

"Can I have some? Apparently, my tongue is craving for new delicacies" Len said as he got a piece and took a bite.

As soon as he swallowed, he felt alive! The meaty taste of the bacon and the flavor of the leek, combining to make another mouth-popping flavor. Len then took another, and another, and another until the plate was empty! Miku was clapping her hands with happiness!

'He liked my special dish! Does this mean I'm qualified to be his wife in the future?' she wondered as she gave her perfect, warm smile at him. Len was again captivated by her.

"Can we please excuse me? I have to use the bathroom. I think my bladder's full," he said, joking his way out of the idea. Miku then nodded while Mikuo and Rin wiped their mouths with their napkins.

When he got in the bathroom, Len locked the door quickly and faced the mirror. But then, he realized something.

"Where am I?! This is not the bathroom! This is an abandoned room! I can't see clearly, I should open the lights," he said calmly. His jaws dropped. Wonder what he saw in the room? Several pictures of Miku, posed in different positions. He was shocked, but he didn't made any noise.

"Miku everywhere?! Is Miku really that famous around here?" he whispered to himself. Just then, when he stepped back, he saw a very cute notebook. He picked it up and blew the dust away.

"'Photo album of me and my Kareshi' ,well is this illegal if I'm going to see this? Maybe yes, cause its Miku's privacy. But then, it's her past life. She left it here with her pictures. Won't she also mind if I got some of her pics?" he mumbled as he put some of Miku's cute pictures and inserted it all in the photo album. He then hid it under his chest.

"Back. Sorry if I took so long," he excused himself as he noticed Mikuo getting the used plates silently and shushing him. He also saw Miku sleeping, her head on the table. Rin then grabbed his collar and whispered.

"We better leave without waking her up. I heard that when you wake her up she'll be a monster. So we better go now," she explained to her bro. Len then went to see Mikuo.

"Mikuo, won't you mind if I kiss your sis on the forehead?" he asked Miku's bro cutely.

"I won't. So you like me sis huh? That's good. But try to break her heart and you'll suffer," Mikuo replied. Len gulped and nodded in horror. He went to the dining table and kissed Miku softly on her forehead.

"Goodnight Miku. Sweet dreams. I love you, but I wish I could tell you while you're awake. Bye," he whispered in her ear. After the twins said goodbye, Mikuo carried her young sister in her bedroom. Miku smiled while sleeping, having a very sweet dream in her head.


	11. Lui: Miku's Past Boyfriend

**Len: Lui, I wish you the best up there in heaven! *cries***

**Miku:here's the tissue Len**

**Me:I did made a sorrow chapter here huh? sorry about that..**

**Kaito: *cries* I feel bad for Lui!**

**Lui: guys, I'm not dead...I'm just dead in this story...**

**Kaito: * cries* I feel bad for Lui!**

**Lui:*sigh* Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid, so guys,s top crying..**

**Len:Sorry Lui! but we can't! uwah! *cries***

* * *

When the twins got to their home, Len ran upstairs like a mad man. He locked the door, removed his socks and got Miku's photo album.

"Now let's see what you have in there," Len said wondering, opening the album. There was a letter on the front page.

**_To everyone who is reading this,_**

_These are the memories I spent time with my boyfriend. I love him very much, and he promised me that he'll marry me in the future. He also told me that he'll never leave me nor betray me. I'm so lucky to have him! You might feel jealous when you see the pictures. But don't worry, you'll find your soul mate also…just be patient. Well, got to go now! Bye bye!_

**_With true love and heart,_**

**_Miku Hatsune_**

Len felt a little sad. He thought she didn't had any boyfriend in the past and he'll be her first love, but he was wrong. He flipped on the other page. And he saw a letter again. Of course, he read it.

**_Hi! Miku's boyfriend speaking!_**

_I'm just too happy to be Miku's own man now! She made me the happiest man alive right now! These pictures are the times I spent with her. We don't want to forget the good stuffs. And so we like to present you our pictures. Please don't envy us! If anybody wants to take Miku away, I'll kill him, literally. Sayonara!_

**_Loves Miku Hatsune forever,_**

**_Hibiki Lui_**

Len felt something: curiosity. If Hibiki is Miku's boyfriend, how come she didn't told anything about him to anyone? He flipped every page of the album. They were right, you can envy them while just looking at their pictures!

"Kiss in the park, sunset hug, picnic for 2…" Len read the titles of the pictures. He imagined he's Lui in every picture he saw.

At the last two pages, he saw Miku wearing a velvet wedding dress and Lui wearing a groom's tux. On the final page, he saw Miku and Lui onstage, performing, hand to hand. Then he saw the title, "The Final Performance".

"The final performance? But why?" then he saw a paper stuck at the top part of the title. He ripped it off, and saw another title that Miku tried to cover. "Our Performance Forever Starts Now".

"But why did she covered this title?" he asked himself. He noticed a folded paper on the other side. He looked at it and read it.

_**Miku Hatsune, my beloved one**,_

_Hi honey, I don't know why I am writing this, because I really hope that this letter never gets to you, because if it does that means I am dead. It also means I never had time to show you just how much I really did love you._

_I have lung cancer sweetie. You see, I had to go to Tokyo because I wanted to feel better and be better for you. But healing myself was too late. I wrote this for you to know you'll be loved by me even though I'm up there already. Please pray for me that I will see Our Maker and I'll die peacefully._

_You have shown me what love is and what it feels like to be loved. Every time you kissed me and our lips touched so softly, I could feel it. I got the same magical feeling as our first kiss. I could feel it when our hearts get so close they are beating as one._

_I put the photo over my bed so you could look over me as I slept. Well, now it is my turn to look over you as you sleep and keep you safe in your dreams. I will always be looking over you to make sure you're safe_

_Miku, my dearest Miku, I'm fighting death for us to be together. I want to be with you, I want to tell you I love you, but so fate is not with us. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find the right one for you if I'm in heaven._

_Honey, I want to hug you tightly and kiss you like there's no tomorrow, but I can't and it breaks my heart. Do you still remember our promise under the starry night sky? That we'll never forget each other? Please do remember, cause I won't forget you. Please don't forget me honey._

**_I love you, and I'll always do…._**

**_Loves Miku Hatsune forever,_**

**_Hibiki Lui_**

Len's heart was crumpled, and guilt surrounded it. Pain also encountered his world just right now. All he thinks right now is Miku, about her surviving the death of her beloved one in the past. All he can do now is pray for Lui and lay down on his bed.

"Lui, I promise you, Miku will be safe with me, and I'll love her like how you did," he promised to Lui, Miku's former boyfriend.

Len dreamt of him, meeting Lui. He saw Lui smiling at him.

"Please guard and love my honey more than I did. I trust you, Kagamine Len," Lui told himself, putting his hands on Len's shoulders. Len nodded. Then he woke up.


	12. please review

Guys, please review! I really need some reviews right now!

Please do…Miku is crying over here…see?

Miku: *cries*

Len: Please stop Miku

Kaito: Yes please stop…

Luka and Rin: What did you do now Kaito and Len?

Gakupo: They wouldn't do anything bad to her!


	13. I'm Sorry, Kaito

**Me:Kaito, I'm sorry...but in this chapter, you shall cry..**

**Kaito:I understand...**

**Miku:I'm so sorry Kaito, for hurting you...**

**Kaito:It's okay...**

**Len:what's up with this guilty atmosphere...?**

**Rin:Brother, just read this chapter okay?**

**Me: Luka, Gakupo, will you do it please?**

**Luka & Gakupo: Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

**_"I love you, but I wish I could tell you while you're awake,"_**

Miku's now smiling widely with Gakupo and Luka. She told the couple her dream last night, and they're now joining her celebration!

"I wish you dream will come true Miku-chan!" Luka gave her blessings to the tealette. Miku's eyes glistened while she listened to her best friend. Gakupo nodded and spoke.

"So now you like Len? But you told me you like Kaito," he told her. Miku nodded.

"Dude, that was like, 4 years ago. But now, Len conquered my heart so easily. Is my situation bad Gakupo?" she answered and wondered, putting her right hand on her chin. Gakupo nodded.

"Yes Miku, you're in a very bad situation," he said, holding a mini flashlight under his face. Luka hit him with her giant tuna stuff toy.

"Idiot! Miku, well…You're in a bad situation, but not that bad. You see, Kaito likes you, and he planned to confess to you today. I don't know when and where, but you should now think of an answer sweetie. Your life depends on what you answer," Luka passionately and seriously told her, holding her best friend's hand carefully, like it's a diamond that's too rare to find.

"Thank you so much Luka," Miku wiped a tear on her eyes. She hugged her best friend. Gakupo was left out in awe.

When they got to their classroom, everybody greeted them with noise. Miku scratched her head, Gakupo tapped his foot and Luka sighed.

"Of all things, this will greet us?" Luka said disappointingly. Then Len stood up and threw a small but thick book at the front. He got everybody's attention.

"Will you guys keep quiet!? What will Kiyoteru-sensei tell us?!" he debated to the whole class. Everyone's conscience enveloped them and kept quiet for the next minutes. The three then got on their sits, still clueless about the scene earlier. Just then Kiyoteru-sensei's face showed up.

"I'm impressed. You should all be making noise right now, but you're all on your sits and peace and quiet is ruling this classroom," he said truthfully.

After 3 hours, it's now recess. Miku goes up to the rooftop alone cause Len's summoned by Kiyoteru-sensei, Rin's a cleaner and the couple is having their date in the gym.

"Your life depends on what you answer…" Luka's words echoed in her ear. Her head hurts because of thinking of her answer for Kaito. She likes him too, but she loves Len now.

"Finally made it…what the-? Kaito! What are you doing here?" she pointed at him. Kaito turned around and smiled. He walked towards her.

"Miku, I wanted to tell you something. All these years I fell in love with you, but I never had the courage to tell it to you. But now, I gain it and I want to tell you now, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend Miku? I know you feel the same way for me too right?" he told Miku.

Miku was stuck in this trap! She admitted to herself that she doesn't know the answer for Kaito's question. She handled the very important part of this cycle. But so, she has to answer something.

"Kaito, I'm happy that you told me the truth, that the weight in your chest is now gone, but…I'm sorry, but I love someone else," Miku replied. Kaito felt like he was stabbed by her words. He got his throat cleared and spoke.

"It's Len isn't it? I knew it…" he fell down. He covered his face. Miku walked beside him and comforted Kaito.

"I'm truly sorry Kaito, but you're right…I love Len, but still I'm sorry for hurting you inside," Miku said while standing up, leaving Kaito alone.

She ran downstairs, went to the classroom and cried. She cried without noticing Len looking at her. He ran beside her.

"What happened here Miku? Why are you crying?" Len asked her, holding her peach pink cheeks and wiping her tears. Miku hugged Len, which caused the blondie to blush slightly.

"I-I hurt Kaito's feelings! I'm the reason why he's feeling like this!" She shouted her emotions out. Len tapped her back softly, telling her that everything's alright.

"It's not a sin Miku. After all, you just like him as a friend now right? You did the right thing," he told her, then help he to stand up.

"We better hurry up, we should practice now for our concert," he pulled Miku and ran.


	14. Confession? Success

**Len:Finally, I confessed to her!**

**Me:I'm sure everyone's happy about it, including Kaito?**

**Kaito:yes I'm happy for the both of you. Please take care of Miku, Len okay?**

**Len:Yes Kaito! I will!**

**Me: Such wonderful friendship. Rin, please~**

**Rin: Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

Len stayed at Miku house for tonight. They're going to practice a song for the concert.

"So what do you think is a better option for us two?" Len asked Miku, holding some music sheets. They're picking a song for their concert. Miku's face became serious when she heard the question that came out from the blondie's mouth.

"How about Romeo And Juliet? Our voices fit the melody of the music," she explained to him. Len nodded and smiled!

"Yes! It's the perfect song for us! I've heard it already and I got the lyrics here! Let's practice now!" he said with a smile. Then they got up and practiced.

_Please don't let my love turn out_

_To be such a tragedy just like Juliet's was_

_Please take me far away from here_

_That's my only desire_

_I say goodnight to both my mommy and my daddy_

_I really hope tonight they sleep so very soundly_

_Right now it's time for the grown-ups to go to bed_

_The taste of caramel is pure intoxication_

_I shyly cross my legs, imaginging sensations_

_I wonder how far we will be going tonight_

_Please be gentle and be nice. Please hold me very tight._

_The taste of bitterness, I truly hate it you know_

_I blame the sweet things I've tasted ever since I was a little girl_

They continued to sing until the song ended. They smiled at each other. Miku then went downstairs and came back with 2 mugs full of hot choco. Len got one and drank a little amount.

"So Len, did you whispered something yesterday while I was sleeping on the dining table?" Miku asked Len coolly. Len almost choked!

"How come?! I was sure she never heard cause she dreamt deeply in her mind!" he whispered to himself.

"NO! Of course not!" Len disagreed at Miku's statement. She sipped her hot choco silently.

"Oh," she told him. Len then remembered something.

"Miku, did you had any boyfriend?" he asked, pretending that he didn't know. Miku looked at him. Something in her eyes faded.

"I did, but I loved him so much," she said, a sad tone came out of her mouth.

"What happened then?" he asked her, sipping his choco.

"He had lung cancer, and he went to Tokyo to treat himself for me, but then, the operation was not successful, so…so he d-died…" she cried. She missed Lui, his former boyfriend. Len then got the photo album and showed it to Miku.

"Is this? Yes, it is!" Miku said in awe. She embraced it tightly.

"I saw that in an abandoned room. I was curious about it, so I took it and saw Lui and your pictures together. I looks like you two are one of the perfect couples back then huh? I'm sorry" he said, jokingly.

"Len, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry. After all, I know I can trust you with this secret I'm going to tell you," she said silently to him.

"S-secret?" he repeated, she nodded. She came closer to him.

"You see, after that incident, I resigned being a diva, and went to a regular school. Nobody knew who I was from the past. So that means," she told him.

"I'm the first one to know your secret?! Oh crud!" he cried out loud. Miku placed her hand on his mouth.

"Ssh! Don't shout! Promise me you won't tell anyone our secret okay? Now ssh!" she told him. He nodded. They kept quiet until their mugs were empty. Len then spoke up.

"Miku, to be honest, I did whispered in your ear yesterday while you slept," he scratched his head while Miku came closer to him.

"What did you whispered to me then?" she excitedly asked her dream boy. Hope flickered in her eyes. Len positioned his mouth beside her ear.

"Goodnight Miku. Sweet dreams. I love you, but I wish I could tell you while you're awake. Bye," he told her, his breath tickling the tealette. With those words, Miku blushed furiously!

"L-Len," Miku whispered the blondie's name.

"Miku, I can't take it anymore. I love you and you're the only one who I love," Len hugged her tightly, scared that she might disappeared in any second. Miku hugged him also.

"Len, you're the one I also love," she told him. Len was too happy to hear the words. He placed his hands on her fragile cheeks and kissed her lips. Miku's lips were like strawberry and sweet stuffs mixed in one long heartbeat that went on and on and on.

"Miku, I love you, and I'll do anything for you," Len told her girlfriend.

"Oh Len, I also love you," she then looked outside the window and looked at the stars.

"Lui, can you see me? You're right. I saw him now. Lui, I still love you and miss you, but I want to tell you, I'm happy. And so I also wish that you're also happy up there," she whispered in the wind. She can swear she heard the wind saying:

"I'm happy Miku, you haven't forgot me, and I also love you and miss you. I'm happy for you. I'm sure he'll take care of you,"


	15. such big news

Here are some news which made me happy and kinda bit sad…

From: B.A.G-GOMEZ

First off; you realize

KAITO was made to be MEIKO's boyfriend right? Why do even bother pairing them

up with others? 2nd; Happy news: SEGA & CRYPTON has recently stated that Len &

Miku are in a relationship, but that it's like Sonic & Amy's relationship, Len

likes Miku but is sometimes weirded out by her advances. Spread the word!

Anyway, love this story! – GOMEZ

Thank you for supporting B.A.G-GOMEZ! There's the news!

**Kaito: So she wasn't made for me huh?**

**Me:Sorry Kaito but you were made for Meiko, not Miku…**

**Kaito: the truth hurts!**

SO okay, I'm going to continue the story...I think I'll add 4 or 5 chapters before I end this up


	16. The Couple's First Date

**Me:One more chapter before the finale of this fanfic.. *Sniff***

**Len:I just like to say thank you for the time Miku *kiss***

**Miku:Thank you Len, for showing me love and happiness.**

**Me:Kaito, please! Uwahh!**

**Kaito:*sniff* Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

"Good morning Miku!" Len kissed her princess on her forehead. Miku giggled and looked at her dream boy, actually, her boyfriend. She got up and touched Len's lips. They were still sweet, no bitterness was tasted.

"A-hem! Isn't it too early for a kiss?" Mikuo tapped his foot at the front to the door. The two cut their caramel-flavored kiss. Miku touched hers as she felt the sensation of Len's pink lips. Mikuo just laughed.

"We have breakfast down stairs. If you want to, you can come down and eat with me," he said with his famous smile. They got up and followed the tealette's brother.

"Hey, after we eat our breakfast, I'm going back to my house," the blondie whispered to her ear. When he looked back at her, her eyes were filled with tears. He ran quickly to her side.

"Miku, I'm going back to my house to change my formal clothes to civilian clothes. We're going to have our first date, and I don't want to ruin the day. So after eating, you should then take a bath and change, okay sweetie?" he explained to her. Miku then gave her smile and ran downstairs.

After eating breakfast, Len got his bag and said good bye to the Hatsune siblings. Miku bathed and changed to her very cute clothes. A black sleeveless shirt under her gray sweater and a teal-colored frill skirt will match her mood today.

Minutes later, Len came back while wearing a sleeveless jacket with hood, t-shirt and a long pair of jeans. When he saw his darling, he felt his heart was again stolen by the tealette. Miku got up.

"Len-kun~ let's go~" she requested him cutely. He can't resist looking at her. He said goodbye to Miku's onii-san and stormed off.

"Where are we going Len?" she asked her kareshi (boyfriend) while holding his hand tightly, afraid that they might get separated from each other.

"Don't worry honey, we're almost there," Len told her kanojo (girlfriend) as he held her waist. Miku then blushed madly.

Minutes later, they got to the cinema. Len bought 2 tickets. He pulled Miku's arm towards the hall.

"Hm…Ah! Cyborg Girl! Here we are!" Len told himself as she pulled Miku inside the room. They sat in the middle part of the seats.

After 2 hours of love, heartbreaking sobs and breathless giggles, the couple finally went out of the cinema. Len again held hands with her princess. They went to a KTV place and rented a room.

"Miss, one room please, couple discount" Len said to the head of the place. She's a girl.

"That will cost you 10 dollars sir," the woman said.

"Dollars? I thought you accept yen!" he told her.

"I was just kidding. 412 Japenese yen sir." She replied. Len gave the money and the woman guided them into their room. Len was the first one to sing. He picked Cantarella.

_Our lines of sight intersect within this closed world._

_Although you play dumb, I can almost feel your infatuation._

_Hiding my burning heart, I approach you._

_Simply feeling my breath will be enough to paralyze you._

_I now set up a trap to capture your captivated heart._

_I won't leave a footprint in even the smallest crevice._

Miku clapped at him. He bowed at his princess. Then it was Miku's turn to sing. She sang "World Is Mine"

_The number one princess in the world_

_Realize that, hey, hey_

_Keeping me waiting is out of the question_

_Who do you think I am?_

_Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!_

_Go get it immediately_

Of course, Len clapped his hands for Miku who is now done singing. Then minutes later, they picked a song called "Your World, My World" and they sang it.

_I jump into the spinning world_

_Saying "I don't need anything else."_

_Although I never push anything,_

_Why don't you know my heart?_

Then a waitress came in. Len and Miku wondered. They didn't order anything.

"Excuse me miss, we didn't order anything," Miku told the waitress.

"Oh, but this is just a giveaway for couples today," she said as she place a tall and thick glass of Polynesian Dancer and 2 bendy straws on the table and left the couple alone.

"Polynesian Dancer! My favorite drink back then when I was a diva!" the tealette said as she placed the straw in the glass and sipped. Len did also the same. Soon, their faces were so close they can feel each other's breath. Len stopped drinking and kissed her.

Because of the sweet drink, Len's kiss was now sweeter than ever. A choco-caramel flavored lips was now touching Miku. Miku can't resist the flavor. But then, they have to stop.

"Miku, we have to go. It's already dark," Len told her future wife. Miku agreed. When they went outside, the whole place was so beautiful because of the city lights. They enjoyed walking in the city, hand on hand. Miku felt she was walking on cloud 9. Being Len's girlfriend was her dream. And she knows that Len feels the same way about her.

"Here we are," Len told his kanojo. Miku hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for today. You're the best, Len-kun," she told her boyfriend. Then, they heard soft explosions up in the night sky. Fireworks were now showing up for them. The beautiful and colorful flowers in the starry sky are dancing and celebrating.

Len held his kanojo's face. Miku blushed slightly.

"I love you, Miku," Len's words surrounded the two. Then the blondie kissed the tealette under the colorful sky.


	17. Our Performance Forever Starts Now

**Me:Here it is! the final chapter of this fanfic!**

**Len and Miku:NO! We don't want to say goodbye yet at each other!**

**Kaito:NO! don't end this up yet!**

**Me:I'm sorry but we have to. but every story gets its own happy ending. Rin,Gakupo,Luka,please~**

**Rin, Gakupo, Luka:Reinnyday21 Doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

"Miku! Hurry up! You'll be late for the concert!" Mikuo opened the door for her younger sis. Miku ran with her costume downstairs. She got breadcrumbs between her lips. She ran outside and got a taxi. Mikuo sat in front and Miku sat at the back.

"Where should we go sir?" the taxi driver said.

"In Vocademy please," Mikuo said as the taxi ran away. Miku looked at her messages and she got one from Len

_Honey, where are you? We're all waiting here for you?_

_-Len_

She replied back:

_I'm almost there. I'm practicing our song. Please don't worry. You can start the concert. After all, we're the finale right? I love you!_

_-Miku_

"I should practice this song. Mikuo, Mr. Taxi Driver, won't you mind?" she asked the two men who's sitting in front.

"No, we won't. You can also put your costume now if you want. This taxi can convert your place into a changing place," Mikuo told her sis. The driver pressed a button and a wall was placed to cover Miku while changing and practicing.

After 30 minutes, they got to the school. Mikuo paid the taxi driver. Miku ran quickly with the music sheet.

"Miku, your costume might be ruined! Don't run while wearing them!" His brother shouted at her, still, Miku didn't stop nor listen. She kept running until she got at the backstage. Len, Gakupo and Luka saw and greeted her.

"Miku, you're finally here! Thank goodness!" Luka said in comfort. Gakupo tapped her back as the tealette gasped for air. Len hugged her.

"You idiot! Don't let us wait and worry about you! Now hurry up and fix your hair. Luka and Gakupo will be next, and we'll be the next one after them," Len told her girlfriend. Miku nodded and sat down, facing a mirror.

She combed her hair and fixed it into her regular hairstyle: pigtails. Them somebody got her hair comb and fixed her hair. When she looked at the mirror, she saw Len.

"Pigtails? For a princess? No way. You should have a beautiful hairstyle here," he told the tealette. He arranged Miku's hair into an ordinary hairstyle which Miku never tired: a curly hairstyle. Miku looked amazed

"How did you know these hairstyles?" Miku asked Len, still amazed at his skills. Len just laughed.

"Let's just say I have someone to teach me," Len replied.

"Miku-chan, Len-kun, please be ready, you're next," the stage manager, Rin, said. The couple nodded.

After minutes, they went up the stage and sang their hearts out.

_Into the deepest of my heart, do you want to know what I have there?_

_The darkest of my desires, can you see it's filling everywhere?_

_But it's not completely full yet. I need to fill it up to the brim._

_Fill me up until it overflows and then overpowers you_

_But then if that happens, it'd be pointless_

_I never thought happiness could be found_

_in smaller packages than the one I'm in now_

_What should I do? At this rate, I think it seems_

_that you would hate me too just like everyone else does_

_My parents, I know they will never change._

_Papa and mama don't listen to me always_

_I've always said it's better to be honest_

_The thing that dropped was the golden axe on our heads_

_You've lied too many times, Cinderella_

_It seems like you've been eaten by the big bad wolf now_

_What should I do? At this rate I think it seems_

_that I'd be eaten too. Oh, please don't let that happen._

_Before that day comes, save me from this awful place._

The audience clapped, and the couple bowed. Miku smiled and they cheered.

"I would like to say something. Miku here, is my girlfriend now. Please don't be angry or jealous. You can wait for the right guy or girl for you. And Miku's the right girl for me, and I love her," Len looked at the tealette. Miku gave up tears of joy. The blondie wiped them off.

"I love you, and I'm proud that you're my kanojo," Len said as his lips touched Miku's and as the audience was left in awe. Kaito and the gang smiled. Lui ,in heaven, also smiled down for the couple.

"I would never leave nor betray you, 'cause you're the one I will only love forever and ever," Len whispered to Miku's fragile face.

"And you'll be with me, because our performance forever starts now," Miku said

* * *

**Here you go! the final chapter! I'm sorry if I ended it up! But please continue to support MikuxLen guys! They're a very cute couple. for the guys who didn't understood the "Performance forever starts now" part, the performance is their love for each other. it's like, they're going to love each other forever and they'll start it right now. sorry for the long explanation!**

**Sayonara! I'll see you in my next fanfics guys!**

**Miku and the rest of the gang:See you!**


	18. Sorry

Me:Guys! Somebody wants to apologize!

B.A.G-GOMEZ:So the kid that told me all about vocaloids lied then, huh? That

sucks, & I apologise for beleiving it & causing confusion among all Project

Diva/Vocaloid fans. But you gotta admit, from the looks of Project Diva 2nd,

ya think these pairings would happen, eh? Again, I'm sorry & I WILL get back

at that kid who told all of this. – GOMEZ

Me: dude, you're already forgiven!

Len:But so I still wish that Miku's my girlfriend for real.


	19. another note

So yeah.. I'm terribly sorry about deleting a sequel. But thank God B.A.G-GOMEZ created this story for me. It's called "A Testament Of Love" hope you enjoy!


End file.
